


Burbujas

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Este oneshot es un spin-off de un colectivo de Mundo Misterioso, el cual el otro autor no me deja republicar aquí. Para que os hagáis una idea: Susana, la Gardevoir que aparece aquí, es en el colectivo una Ralts misógina a la que le gusta leer e investigar. El Bartimeo aquí mencionado es en el colectivo su compañero de aventuras... uno un tanto "especial". Asimismo, esto fue escrito para una actividad en el foro donde se publicó originalmente.





	Burbujas

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot es un spin-off de un colectivo de Mundo Misterioso, el cual el otro autor no me deja republicar aquí. Para que os hagáis una idea: Susana, la Gardevoir que aparece aquí, es en el colectivo una Ralts misógina a la que le gusta leer e investigar. El Bartimeo aquí mencionado es en el colectivo su compañero de aventuras... uno un tanto "especial". Asimismo, esto fue escrito para una actividad en el foro donde se publicó originalmente.

— ¿Cuándo comenzará el experimento?  
— Paciencia. Necesito leer esto adecuadamente.

Habían pasado quince años desde que terminó la desventura con Bartimeo y en mis manos había caído un libro extraño. “Magia para Pokémon Psíquicos curiosos, tomo séptimo”. A simple vista, una patraña pseudocientífica de dudoso funcionamiento y portada excesivamente decorada. De hecho, ya tenía preparado el título de otro libro para refutarlo, “Magia para Pokémon Psíquicos escépticos, o cómo la curiosidad mató al Litten”; y me disponía a leer para comenzar a escribirlo.

Pero conforme iban avanzando las páginas, iba empezando a pensar que aquello no era pseudociencia, así que decidí probar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que en él se detallaban. En realidad, ninguno era demasiado espectacular, y pensaba que el autor simplemente quería hacer un poco de dinero a costa de incautos que quizás debían esperar algo más.

Y llegué al último. “Burbujas permanentes para Pokémon acuáticos”. En principio, una estupidez. Pero aquello tenía implicaciones prácticas que iban más allá de hacer un pequeño espectáculo de circo. Piénsenlo, algunas especies de Pokémon son totalmente incapaces de estar en tierra firme por sí solos, lo cual limita bastante su interacción con el resto. Pero si se pudiera hacer algo para mantenerlos fuera del agua sin que mueran asfixiados, sería un enorme avance.

Logré encontrar a un Finneon lo suficientemente loco como para participar en un experimento sabiendo que podría acabar muerto —técnicamente, quien lo hizo fue Charlie, el Litwick que a día de hoy sigo teniendo como ayudante; ya saben el poco aprecio que le tengo a la gente—. Después me hice con los ingredientes: medio kilo de sal marina, tres litros de agua de río, un diente de Gyarados —con el cual Bartimeo había intentado rasgarse la piel años atrás y que tuve que quedarme— y una Piedra Agua.

Todos estos ingredientes había que mezclarlos de una forma muy precisa, cosa que hizo Charlie mientras yo continuaba leyendo. Era muy frustrante la cantidad de relleno que metía el autor en sus “hechizos”, cosas que no servían para nada y divagaciones que no llegaban a ningún sitio. Definitivamente no era el libro de más calidad que había leído hasta entonces, pero era lo que tenía. Necesité de al menos dos horas para terminar de leer todo. Mientras, Charlie había terminado la mezcla y colocado una segunda pecera de emergencia.

— Vamos a ello —murmuré—. Charlie, Patrick —Patrick era otro ayudante, un Joltik que normalmente intervenía cuando hacía falta electricidad—, atentos por si algo falla  
— A sus órdenes, Susana —contestaron al unísono.

Suspiré y me concentré todo lo que pude hasta que, tras unos instantes, lancé el ataque:

— Psíquico.

La mezcla de ingredientes se elevó con la misma forma del recipiente que la contenía y se desplazó hasta la pecera en la que se ubicaba el Finneon. El Pokémon acuático fue desplazado hacia una burbuja que empezó a flotar en el aire y así se mantuvo durante unos minutos.

— Intenta moverte.

El Finneon hizo caso y la burbuja con él dentro comenzó a moverse por el lugar.

— Funciona —dije con cierto asombro en mi tono de voz.

Pero algo comenzó a fallar. Mis fuerzas empezaban a abandonarme mientras la burbuja parecía debilitarse.

— ¡Patrick, mételo en la…!

No llegué a terminar la frase. Sentía un mareo terrible que me hizo caer al suelo. Poco después cerré los ojos…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el rostro preocupado de Charlie observándome de cerca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desmayada?  
— Tres horas, Susana. No debería usar su poder psíquico durante un tiempo  
— ¿Y el Finneon?  
— Patrick logró meterlo en la pecera de emergencia pero…  
— Está muy débil —completó Patrick—. Quizás muera.

En ese momento lo entendí todo. El diente de Gyarados mezclado con agua de río salada y afectado por un ataque Psíquico eliminaba todo el oxígeno de la burbuja que se creaba. La Piedra Agua absorbía el resto de nutrientes y pasaba a ser una piedra normal y corriente. ¡Y el autor diciendo que permitía sobrevivir a gente dentro!

Tomé cartas en el asunto. La crítica que firmé en La Voz de Vaoris fue tan feroz que al día siguiente detuvieron al autor y poco después apareció muerto por lo que parecía el ataque de un Hydreigon —quien por un momento pensé que era Bartimeo, pero ese acto no era propio del que conocía—. Al Finneon lograron salvarle la vida por los pelos y tuve que pagarle más de lo acordado. Yo misma fui interrogada, pero afortunadamente salí libre.


End file.
